marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Part 2)
| image = | caption = Marcy tries to get past "the Bundy Rule" at Troy's. | season = 2 | episode = 6 | taping = September 18, 1987 | airdate = October 18, 1987 | overall = 19 | writers = Tracy Gamble Richard Vaczy | directors = Linda Day | guests = LaRue Stanley Charlotte Crossley Judy Kain Lisa Kahofer Joey D. Vieira Richard Brose Doug Donatelli Christopher Whalley Michael Christian Steve Guri Nick Montgomery George Solomon Billy Hufsey Yvonne de La Paix (uncredited) Lynne Lerner | network = FOX | production = 2.07 | previous = "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Part 1)" | next = "For Whom the Bell Tolls" | imdb = tt0642276 }} is the sixth episode of Season 2 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 19th overall episode in the series. Written by Tracy Gamble and Richard Vaczy, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on October 18, 1987. Synopsis While Al discovers that Peg has been spending her time (and his money) at the male strip club, Marcy struggles not to tell Steve where her wedding ring is, until the male dancer Marcy was with comes to their door to bring it back. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Guest Stars *LaRue Stanley as Fanny *Charlotte Crossley as Louise *Judy Kain as Sheila *Lisa Kahofer as Wanda *Joey D. Vieira as Ernest *Richard Brose as Bouncer *Doug Donatelli as Construction Worker *Christopher Whalley as Cowboy *Michael Christian as Skippy (as Mike Christian) *Steve Guri as Mervyn *Nick Montgomery as Leon *George Solomon as Announcer (voice only) *Bill Hufsey as Zorro (as Billy Hufsey) *Yvonne de La Paix as Overheated Patron (uncredited) *Lynne Lerner as Friend (uncredited) Quotes *'Marcy:' Listen, we've gotta get backstage. *'Peggy:' Yeah. We gotta get something out of Zorro's pants. *'Bouncer:' That old story again, Mrs. Bundy? *'Marcy:' But this is an emergency. *'Bouncer:' Yeah, right. Look, lady, we used to let women backstage until the big riot. Now nobody's allowed back there. We call it the Bundy rule. *'Marcy:' Steve is gonna go crazy. My wedding ring is gone forever. *'Peggy:' Oh Marcy, calm down. Men don't notice things like that. *'Marcy:' Not Steven. He notices everything. Do you know what we do in bed sometimes? *'Peggy:' Yeah. Bud tells us. *'Al:' Oh by the way. If my wife should happen to lose anything down your pants, so will you. *'Al:' Oh, uh, Big Red. You know, I've been thinking. Remember about a month ago, one night when you came back from, uh... swapping recipes... strangely, how could I say? Uh, horny as a toad. That day I gave you some money to have the brakes on my car fixed. Do I have any brakes on my car, Peg? *'Peggy:' No, Al. *'Al:' And remember you told me that the kids needed some money for a school project? We don't really sponsor a Korean family, do we, Peg? *'Peggy:' No, Al. Notes Title *"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" is a famous song by Cyndi Lauper. Trivia *Part 1 and 2 of this episode were originally shown as a one-hour episode. *In the original script this episode was not meant to be a two-parter. *Tracy Gamble, who co-wrote this two-parter, went on to create the ABC sitcom 8 Simple Rules, in which Katey Sagal plays the main character Cate Hennessy. *Richard Vaczy, who co-wrote this two-parter, later executive produced an episode of Matrimonio con hijos, the Spanish remake of Married... with Children and all episodes of Schastlivy vmeste (Счастливы вместе), the Russian remake. Cultural References *Peggy dubs Al "Speedy Gonzales" when she tells Marcy that she slept with him. Speedy Gonzales is an animated cartoon character from the Looney Toons, portrayed as "The Fastest Mouse in all Mexico". *Peggy mentions that Bud saw Marcy and Steve role-playing as Little Bo Peep and The Cop. Little Bo Peep is a character from a nursery rhyme, typically pictured as wearing a pink and white dress and holding a shepherd's crook. Locations *Troy's Nightclub *Bundy Residence *Rhoades Residence Sets *Troy's Nightclub *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Steve & Marcy's Bedroom Goofs *When sitting on sofa with Marcy, Peg's necklace falls beneath her red blouse. It remains under in most shots, but in the last shot it is outside her shirt. External Links * *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Part 2) on Bundyology *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Final Draft Script on albundy.net *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Part 2) - Transcript on albundy.net *#18 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 2 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter